Nightmares
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: What would your reaction be if your worst nightmare came true? This is for DesiredHOA01! One-shot! R&R! PEDDIE FOREVER! :D It gets a little dark in a few places and I was crying while I was writing this, ye be warned! READ IT!


**Okay, this is sooooooo way over due and I am so sorry! But, I hope this makes up for it! DesiredHOA01 prompted this! Enjoy, my sweets! :D**

* * *

_The screams and slaps bounced off the stone walls of the warehouse, echoing in Eddie's ears. Patricia pressed her cold, pale, tear and blood stained face against the floor. She wasn't crying anymore, she had no more tears left, but the screams still came to the surface. She wasn't trying to stop him from hitting her, his slaps just get harder by the moment. Her throat burned from the lack of water, from the crying and from the screaming. He lifted her by her torn shirt again and sent two more hits to her face. He kicked her stomach when she slumped to the ground and pressed the heel of his black boots into her chest. _

_Eddie looked on. He was all out of tears as well. He couldn't stand looking at the two of them while he was tied back by chains, unable to help her, but he couldn't just look away either, when he did, she'd scream and he had to look back to see what the man had done to her. Every time she'd scream or fall to floor in pain and exhaustion, it felt like his heart was torn out of his chest and ground in a blender. Both of them were slowly dying. Patricia was being beaten to death and Eddie was watching it happen. And he was sure it hurt worse, to watch the girl you love get beaten, than actually getting beaten. _

_Yes, he loved Patricia Williamson. And he didn't have the strength to tell her so. His throat was so dry; he couldn't call out and beg her to stay alive so they could be together, or to beg the man to stop hurting her. He felt helpless and ashamed that he couldn't get them out of this situation, or at least just her. He looked away again as the man took a second. Patricia wouldn't look at Eddie anymore. And he felt tears pricking at his green eyes again. _

_His head shot up and his breath caught in his throat when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone quickly. He pulled at the chains and barely noticed the salty tears running down his dirty face. _

"_No!" _

Eddie shot up out of the bed. He looked around. He was in the pitch black room of Anubis House, the room he shared with his best friend, Fabian. He then, looked down. He was sweating. Or maybe he was crying. Or maybe it was both. He wasn't sure. But the echoes of Patricia's screams filled his head and he gripped the ends of his ruffled dirty-blonde hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. He jumped out of his bed, leaving the room, mind set on finding Patricia, waking her up and telling her everything.

* * *

"_No, stop it!" she sobbed, back pressed against the stone wall of the warehouse. She felt the cold seeping through her blouse, but she didn't care. She screamed again as the horrible fist came down on Eddie's face again._

_An hour a beating past and Patricia watched as the man left the warehouse. She pulled with all her might at the ropes around her wrists. She tugged and shifted until she was free and her wrists were burned and bloody, but she paid them no mind. She summoned up the last of her strength and staggered to Eddie's slow breathing, bloody form. She fell to her knees next to him, ignoring the sharp pain that ran through her body when her kneecaps collided with the concrete._

"_Eddie. Eddie, stay with me. You'll be fine, don't worry, I'll get help—" Patricia said frantically, holding his blood smeared face in her hands, making him look at her._

"_Yacker, it's over. I'm not going to make it out of here alive. And you know it too." He said in a strained, beaten voice, looking up at her, his eyes thin slits. _

"_No, you'll be fine—"_

"_No, I won't. You need to let me go." he told her._

"_Now you sound like a sappy movie." She teased, hoping to make him laugh and give him hope that he'll be okay._

"_Dying makes people do that, Patricia."_

"_No, you're not dying, because if you do die, I might leave you for someone else. See? You need to live for Me." she sobbed, lifting his head off the hard stone floor to rest on her hand._

"_As long as he loves you more than I already do." he whispered hoarsely, reaching up to play with her tangled auburn hair._

"_Eddie…" she curled her fingers, causing his head to turn slightly toward her. _

"_I love you, Yacker." He ground out, throat clenching as a single tear rolled from his eye to her wrist, the warm, salty water nearly burning her cold skin. "Kiss me…"_

_She didn't have a second to let herself have second thoughts or to look at him. She bent down, despite the tension in her stiff back, and pressed her lips onto his. She laid a hand over his heart and felt the blood seeping through his shirt, but she didn't care, she just wanted to feel his heart beat. It was steadily losing its beat and she couldn't stop the choked sob that left her mouth and moved into Eddie's._

_Their lips her dry, cold and chapped, but neither cared. They wanted to spend their last moment together, connected. Eddie, regardless in the immense pain he felt by movie anything, kissed her back with as much love and passion she was pushing into the one kiss. He wanted to make sure she remembered him. He didn't want her to live as an old maid because she was so broken by her loss, but he wanted her to have their times together as Patricia and Eddie burned into her memory forever. Patricia felt tears pouring from her eyes, or maybe they were Eddie's, or maybe they were both crying. She tried to pull back so he could have more air but he pushed himself forward, not letting her leave his lips. And then his grip on her hair slackened and his lips stopped moving. _

_Patricia saved his head from hitting the concrete and rested her forehead against his as his breathing halted. His heart had stopped beating. She'd felt it stop a few seconds before he'd stopped kissing her. He had kept at it, even after he was no longer living. She didn't think that was possible, and she didn't want to believe it, but she didn't question it as she laid her head on his chest and draped his limp arm over her waist. She didn't cry, she just rested there, relishing in the feeling of him near her, though his skin was cold._

Patricia couldn't forget the nightmare. It replayed in her mind. Flashing every part, going slower and slower every time, so she had to watch get beaten and had to watch him die and tell her that he loved her. She downed the glass of water in one gulp, trying to cure the dryness in her throat. She jumped when she heard someone padding down the corridor to the kitchen. Before she had a chance to hide, Eddie appeared, the stains of tears on his cheeks glistening in the pale moonlight coming through the window.

He let out a breathy sigh of relief and moved over to her. He didn't give her any time to react to anything as he took her into his arms, pressed her back against the laundry room door and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Patricia's heart fluttered and her stomach twisted in a happy way, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth moved in sync with his. Her arms moved to link around his neck and he gripped her waist tighter.

They pulled back a few minutes later, gasping for breath, but Eddie kept their bodies pressed together and rested his forehead against hers, their warm breath mixing together between them.

"What brought on that?" Patricia breathed.

"I had a nightmare." Eddie replied.

"So did I…I love you, too." She added after a second of silence.

He grinned and pecked her lips quickly. He pulled away from her but took her hand in his hand guided her into the common room, taking a seat on the old leather sofa and bringing her down to sit next to him. He kept their hands connected and looked her in the eye.

"Tell me about your nightmare." He demanded, green eyes glowing in the dim lighting.

Patricia nodded and started from the beginning, and then he told her about his. And as the clock ticked past two o'clock, they continued to talk about everything under the sun, glad that they could talk again.

"Are we back together?" Eddie asked, breaking a comfortable silence they'd been sitting in for a few moments.

"I don't know, are we?" Patricia arched a delicate, dark eyebrow at him.

"Please?"

Patricia didn't answer. She leaned forward, kissed his cheek and laid against his side, listening to his heart beat pick up its pace in his chest. He shifted so they were laying down and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer so they could both fit on the couch. They breathed out content sighs simultaneously, closing their eyes and drifting off as the rising sun flashed its first rays of light into the room.

* * *

**That's it. Now, I know, it was pretty dark in some places, but that's how I am. I really like writing these dark, romantic tragedies...I think I'll write more...**

**Hope y'all liked it! And yes, I am starting to take prompts for one-shots! If you'd like me to write something! You PM me with an idea and I'll write it. Here's what I can write:**

**Romance: Jara, Peddie, Amfie, Jabian (yes, I've become a Jabian shipper, because I have seen how cute those two are together now that Nina is gone. :/) and Fabina (I still ship them though, but not very much anymore.).**

**Friendship: Any of the HOA cast members.**

**I can do family things as well.**

**Ratings: K, K+ and T - nothing more.**

**Genres: Romance, friendship, family, humor, drama, hurt/comfort, tragedy, adventure and mystery! **

**Review? Vote the poll?**

_**Give praise to the Lord, proclaim his name; make known among the nations what he has done. -Psalm 105:1**_

**Love you guys!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
